A website is stored on a central computer known as the web server. As depicted in FIG. 1, users around the world equipped with web browser software can enter the name of the website (URL) and see the pages comprising the site.
By clicking HyperLinks within each page on the site the user navigates from page to page. A typical web page shows the links underlined as depicted in FIG. 2. As user clicks on the links the web server records information into a file known as the log file. The specific format and information written to the file varies slightly according to the web server software being used and the way the web site is structured, but the following information at least is recorded:                IP Address of client (user)        Date & time        Type of request        Type of response from server        URL requested        Referring URL        Cookie information from user        Type of browser used on client        
Log File Analysis
Software programs exist that take the log file produced from the server and generate statistical information. These programs display, for example, the average length of time each user spends on each page, or the path they take from page to page.
Many of these existing analysis programs are hard to use. Although they display the data gathered from the log file, it is not displayed in the context of the website to which it relates. It is very hard for the user to understand which pages on his website are successful (people stay on that page for long periods).